1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fan-spray nozzle, and more particularly to a fan-spray nozzle which is suitable for use for finish coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fan-spray nozzle which has been conventionally used to prevent generation of tailing is typically constructed in such a manner as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 51857/1985.
More particularly, the conventional fan-spray nozzle includes a dome section and a cylindrical section connected to rear end of the dome section so as to rearwardly extend therefrom. The dome section is provided therein with a hemispherical depression and the cylindrical section is provided therein with a cylindrical through-hole communicated with the depression, so that a flow passage extending through the nozzle may be defined therein. The dome section is also formed with a groove of a V-shape in section. The V-shaped groove is communicated with the depression, so that it may constitute a lip-like orifice-type injection hole in cooperation with the depression. The hemispherical depression of the nozzle is formed to have a diameter smaller than that of the through-hole of the cylindrical section, so that a step may be formed at a connection between the depression and the through-hole which serves as a corner in the flow passage. The V-shaped groove is formed to have a depth which causes it to intersect with the step in a predetermined manner. Also, the nozzle is provided at a proximal end of the cylindrical section with an inlet passage, which extends in a lateral direction of the nozzle so as to cause flow of fluid flowing therethrough into the nozzle to be abutted against each other.
In the conventional fan-spray nozzle constructed as described above, it is required that formation of the step is carried out with high accuracy. Also, it is required that formation of the V-shaped groove is carried out to provide the groove with an acute bottom and intersection between the groove and the shoulder is dimensionally accurately carried out. Thus, it will be noted that the conventional fan-spray nozzle is difficult and troublesome to be manufactured. Also, elimination of the inlet passage from the nozzle readily leads to generation of tailing.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a fan-spray nozzle which is simplified in structure and readily manufactured while improving spraying and effectively preventing generation of tailing.